


Awake

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shroud suffers from repeated nightmares that Soukichi must help her through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

The way she jerked out of his arms to sit up startled Soukichi awake so suddenly that he actually fell out of the small bed they shared in his office. Shroud was breathing heavily, practically gasping for air as she wrapped her arms around herself. Soukichi got up, carefully climbing back onto the bed beside her.

"…Fumine?"

He had quickly learned that a good way to judge Shroud’s state of mind was to call her by her old name and see how she responded. Hostility, correcting him harshly on the fact that Fumine was no longer her name, meant she was all right. But this time she simply curled into herself, bringing her knees up and resting her forehead against them as she held herself.

She was shaking.

Terror… Terror had done this to her. Ryubee had done this to her. And Soukichi hated himself every moment for letting that horrible man take Fumine from him. When it had mattered most, he hadn’t been there to protect her. Soukichi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out of the ball she had curled into and shifting her into his lap. “Shh… It’s okay. I’m here… No one can hurt you here.” He spoke softly to her, cradling her against him.

This wasn’t the first time she’d woken him with nightmares. In fact, it was how she’d started sleeping in the bed instead of on the old couch downstairs. The noise of her thrashing had woken him up, and she had come up to find him, to make sure he was alive. She hadn’t even been able to describe the nightmare to him without breaking down. And after that first night, he’d never asked her to again. It wasn’t every night that she woke like this, but none the less, every night he brought her into his bed and held her, trying to offer her at least a few hours of peace.

Soukichi stroked her hair lightly as she leaned into him, her breathing beginning to even out again. “S-Soukichi?” In the dark, she watched him, pressed into his chest, taking what comfort she could in the warm security that came from being close to her old friend.

Soukichi smiled lightly. “That’s right. I’m here. Go back to sleep. Everything’s fine.” He continued to hush her and murmur softly until he felt the tension slip out of her. Her breathing slowed, and he was fairly certain she was asleep again. Soukichi shifted,laying them both down again, keeping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. “Good night, Fumine.”


End file.
